thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
The 798th Hunger Games
Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, to the 798th Annual Hunger Games, an event filled with fun and fright, suspense and spirit! Oh, and of course! Death! Rules *You may only enter 6 tributes, at the most. *Please refrain from being rude to other users. It will result in your tributes being killed. *Lunaiis are required! They may not have any sort of background - even a small white outline - and cannot be cropped. *Please make your tributes creative. I don't want "Grainy Bread" from District 9 whose backstory was essentially growing up normally. *You may not act like a six-year old if your tributes die. *No reservations. *No spamming to reach comment milestones like 500. 69 is even more immature. *No Wikia Contributors. You can make your own account. Literally go to Google and make an email. *This will obviously include violence. It will also have swearing (probably lots), and some mild sexual content. Arena The 798th Hunger Games will take place in a circus tent, one that was built to horrify tributes and drive them to killing each other. There will be many twists and turns, and perhaps even non-tribute murderers... 798uniformg.png|Female Uniform 798uniformb.png|Male Uniform Tributes Alliances Careers: Todd Evans (0), Knife Blade (1), Jackson Spidetail (1), Savanna de Léon (2), Hammer Time (2), Madison Scott (4), Kunaii Blade (14) (Leader TBA) Anti-Careers: Freddy Moore (4), Dimitri Cascio (6), Roxanne Wildor (7), Max Muzzele (8), Harvest Cropper (10) 0, 6, and 13 Alliance: Alluria Nexus (0), Jynx Corradini (6), Julian Veritas (13) Capitol, 8, 9, and 14 Alliance: Rose Wells ©, Charity Bronte (8), Cliffe Holden (9), Waylain Boreas (14) 9 and 13 Alliance: '''Dawn Pyres (9), Aeralene Ekiert (13) '''Glacier Alliance: Brittany Glacier (3), Jeremiah Glacier (3) Brites Alliance: Dominique Brites (5), Maxwell Brites (5) Reids Alliance: Chloe Reids (11), Oscar Reids (11) Elliot Alliance: Kimberly Elliot (12), Philip Elliot (12) Alone: Juan Silentsong ©, Arvore Fogg (7), Ellie O'Neill (10) Gallery RoseWellsLunaii.png|Rose Wells NewJuanSilentsong.png|Juan Silentsong Capitol - Alluria Nexus.png|Alluria Nexus Todd.png|Todd Evans Auction for peeps if they want they can have idrc.png|Knife Blade Jackson1.png|Jackson Spidetail Savanna - arena.png|Savanna De Léon HammerTime.png|Hammer Time Brittanyglacier.png|Brittany Glacier Jeremiah lunaii.png|Jeremiah Glacier Madison Lunaii.png|Madison Scott Freddy Lunaii.png|Freddy Moore TacoEdit496.png|Dominique "Dom" Brites Maxwell Lunaii.png|Maxwell "Max" Brites Jynx Corradini.png|Jynx Corradini wtfimmaevendoinwhat.png|Dimitri Cascio Roxannewildor.png|Roxanne Wildor Arvore Fogg.png|Arvore Fogg Charity Bronte.png|Charity Bronte AR8.png|Max Muzzele Dawn Pyres.png|Dawn Pyres Cliffe Holden.png|Cliffe Holden Ellie Lunaii.png|Ellie O'Neill HarvestCropper.png|Harvest Cropper Chloe Lunaii.png|Chloe Reids Oscar Lunaii.png|Oscar Reids Kim Elliot.png|Kimberly Elliot Philip Elliot.png|Philip Elliot District 13 - Aeralene Ekiert.png|Aeralene Ekiert District 13 - Julian Veritas.png|Julian Veritas 567.png|Kunaii Blade Avatar-5-.png|Waylain Boreas Reapings Told in the Point of View of a Capitol citizen. I recline back in my chair and turn on the news. I didn't get to see all the Reapings earlier today, as I had to attend the Capitol Reaping. The President's daughter, Rose, was reaped, and a boy named Juan Silentsong volunteered for a guy named Evan. In District Zero, a girl named Alluria was reaped, and a boy named Todd Evans volunteered. He looks rather fierce. In District One, a girl named Knife Blade - how original a name - volunteered along with a boy named Jackson. Except Jackson was reaped. In District One. From District Two was a reaped girl named Savanna, but she had come from a family of victors. A boy named Hammer Time volunteered. District Three was a pair of siblings; Brittany and Jeremiah Glacier. He volunteered. The tributes from Four, Madison and Freddy, were both reaped. Shame. The same occasion in Three happened in District Five, with Dominique Brites being reaped and Maxwell volunteering. Six was rather ordinary. It was two red-haired tributes, Jynx and Dimitri. Seven was a bit more interesting, with a girl named Roxanne screaming to volunteer. A boy named Arvore was reaped after. In Eight, a boy named Max volunteered after a girl named Charity was reaped. Max looked rather strong, built like a Career. Nine, though, was interesting. Usually, there are two weaklings. But this year, two volunteered. Dawn and Cliffe. They looked like they could go ahead and kill each other. In District Ten, the girl, Ellie, was reaped, but the boy, Harvest, volunteered. Eleven and Twelve both had pairs of siblings. In Eleven, Chloe was reaped and Oscar volunteered, but in Twelve, a girl's name was called. Kimberly Elliot volunteered for her, then Philip volunteered. In Thirteen, a girl named Aeralene and a boy named Julian were both reaped. Lastly, in Fourteen, a girl named Kunaii - who looked similar to the One female - volunteered, and a boy named Julian was reaped. In total, fourteen tributes volunteered, and eighteen were reaped. Training Scores The Games 'DAY ONE' 'Aeralene Ekiert - D13' "Do I have to wear my hair like this?" I pouted, pointing to the curled pigtails on my head. My stylist chuckled. "If you want, you can take them out. But if you want sponsors - well, more than you have, anyway, you should leave them up. You'll look cute." "I've already got enough," I mumbled, and pulled the hair ties out. I fastened a quick ponytail. "Do you want anything to eat before you go?" He asks. I nod. He brings me some crackers and ice water, and I devour everything but two crackers. When he's not looking, I shove them down my shirt. There. Now he'll only notice them if he's a pervert. "Time for launch," a female voice announces. "Please step in your tubes." I look at the clock one last time. It's almost 9:59 here. I'm not even sure what time it is back home. I've lost track of everything since I arrived here. The glass closes, but I see my stylist say "Good luck." I slightly smile as I rise into the arena, and rub my fingers against the piece of fabric from my dress. 'Maxwell "Max" Brites - D5' Without even bothering to look around the arena, my eyes dart around, looking for my sister. I first look to my immediate left and right. To my left, Chloe (11) is looking for her brother, and is sporting a look similar to mine. Roxanne (7) is on my right, feeling a necklace she has on. Just to be certain my token's still there, I reach inside the red jacket and make sure I can feel the journal. I feel a minimal sense of relief when I do so. It was hard enough to convince the Capitol to let me have this. Hopefully it won't be as hard to keep it. I look around at the other tributes. Some look as if they're holding in tears. Others are smirking or communicating with one another. I finally see Dom (5), who has probably been staring at me for a while. We both slightly nod to confirm our eye contact. She is standing next to Todd (0), a Career who received a very high score, and Dimitri (6), who seems nice enough. Of course, I don't know either of them too well. And besides, those could just be lies to cover up what their true personality is. "Ladies and gentlemen," a voice booms, "let the 798th Hunger Games begin!" And then the timer starts. 'Brittany Glacier - D3' My eyes continue to jump between Jeremiah (3) and the Cornucopia. He seems to have his eyes fixed on something. I follow his gaze as best as I can to find a crossbow. Now that I know what his plan is, I search the dirt floor for a blowgun. Within seconds, I locate one and almost cringe at the design. It's probably supposed to be circus-like, but it just looks strange, to put it bluntly. Speaking of, the Cornucopia is a reddish brown color and in the shape of an opened circus tent. It looks like flimsy fabric, and I'm sure it could be taken out with one flame. Good luck with that, bitches. I'm sure there's a pyromaniac or two in here that would love to do that. I glance up to the timer. It reads the number fifty. Ten seconds have passed. Ten seconds will pass five more times. Then, ten tributes will likely die. I look at the clock again. There are four sets of ten left. I will not think about time anymore; time for living or time until dying. I will think about the blowgun and the red backpack and getting out of here with Jeremiah (3). Three sets of ten. 'Jackson Spidetail - D1' My eyes flicker between the mouth of the circus-tent-Cornucopia and the clock, which reads twenty-eight seconds. There's a sword not too far up ahead. If I can grab it, I can kill enough tributes that the other Careers don't suspect anything when I say "I'm going hunting" later tonight then ditch them. I look around at the tributes all standing on their pedestals, and I pinpoint Madison (4) absentmindedly twirling her ring around her finger while her eyes are set on something, probably a trident. The right side of my lips twitches into a slight smile. I know I can't make any emotional attachments during the games, but Madison (4) is not only strong at heart but beautiful, too. I doubt she'd feel the same way, though. In a life and death situation, she'd likely throw away any feelings about anybody. There are now ten seconds left, and I find myself staring at the sword again. I will not let anything or any''one'' best me, and I will make it out of here to see my family again. 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... An inhumane laugh echoes throughout the arena, and I'm sure I'm not the only one who gets chills from the sound. My fear is short-lived as it turns into adrenaline and I run off my platform with the other tributes. 'Chloe Reids - D11' I'm not that fast, but it feels like I am when I run to the knife and practically throw myself onto it. I don't impale myself or anything, but I fell down when I reached for it. I stand up and quickly scoped the area for a bow and some arrows. I located a bright red bow next to a quiver and a blue bag, so I ran to it. On my way there, I am confronted by Philip (12). "I want Kim to get home!" he grunts, and heaves a sword towards me. I yelp and jump out of the way, which brings me closer to the bow. Without thinking, I load the bow and shoot my attacker. He falls to the ground, an arrow sticking out of his chest. I gasp in horror of what I've just done, and I feel a tear fall down my cheek. I pick up the quiver and swing it over my shoulder, then grab the blue bag. It feels heavy; hopefully it won't weigh me down. I don't look back when I run towards Oscar (11). He's waiting for me on the outskirts, unseen in plain sight. I hear a voice scream. "CHLOE! YOU BITCH!" I turn around to see Kimberly (12) by her brother's body. Her face is wet with tears and red with anger. I bite my cheek on the inside, but continue running to Oscar (11). He has an orange backpack slung over his shoulder. We turn and run away from the massacre and out of the circus tent into a circus-carnival type scene. 'Hammer Time - D2' Upon approaching the Cornucopia, I pick up one of the red-handled swords, and find a similar one about three feet. I know have two, and while they're not twins, I could probably use them as such. I notice my district partner, Savanna (2), giving Alluria (0) a rather torturous death, and since Savanna's (2) on top Alluria (0) can't do anything. As Savanna (2) is slicing up Alluria's (0) wrist, an arrow flies out of nowhere and hits her. She slumps down onto Alluria (0), clearly dead if not mortally wounded. Damn, the person who shot that has got to be good. I find the tribute wielding the bow, and I am surprised. It's Julian (13), who scored a seven and couldn't do anything with weapons to save his life. Alluria (0) tries to push Savanna's corpse off of her, but she's too weak from all the bloodloss. She eventually just collapses, staring into the top of the circus tent. "That's what happens when you're a robot in a bunch of carnies," I mutter, and seconds later I hear somebody call someone a bitch. I catch Arvore (7) being a sitting duck inside the tent, so I sneak up behind him and swing my sword. His head falls to the ground, eyes half opened. I smirk and retreat further into the Cornucopia so the other tributes won't see me coming when I kill them to get closer to victory. 'Rose Wells - C' I begin to look for Charity (8), but decide against it when I see her trailing Freddy (4) with a tomahawk and a crazed look in her eyes. This was not the sheepish girl I knew in training. I hide behind a crate as I watch her follow her stalkee, who is collecting various technological devices. Charity (8) swiftly throws the tomahawk into the back of his head, and he falls face down onto the dirt floor. Then Harvest (10) appears from the blue and stabs her in the leg before running away. Charity (8) falls to the ground and moans in pain, then tries to crawl to the outskirts. I run to her, but I'm almost too slow as I notice Kunaii (14) throw a spear at me. Instead of hitting me, though, it hits Dimitri (6) in the chest. Her sister, Knife (1), and one of her allies, Max (8), laugh and it echoes throughout the tent. I bite my lip as I grab Charity's (8) hand and help her walk away. "Cliffe! Waylain!" I shout, and they eventually follow me and pick up Charity's barely conscious body, leaving me with more room to gather supplies. I get as much as I can hold and we run out of the main tent into a maze of smaller tents dotting the landscape. "Follow me," I tell them, and lead them deep into the arena where we hopefully won't be found. 'Ellie O'Neill - D10' Perhaps what I fear most has already happened. I probably am already dead, but my heart continues to beat and I continue to breathe. It's my fault I'm here. If I could actually make friends, someone may have volunteered for me. The backpack I reach for is a dull yellowish color, with stripes of auburn on it. When I tug it up to put it on my shoulder, it is pulled the other way, and I look to see who has it. It's another loner, Juan ©, and we make eye contact for about three seconds before he drops the backpack and lets me have it. "Thanks," I mumble, and run away. Outside the Cornucopia tent is multiple other tents, and I find refuge in one that is dark green. Inside is what appears to be a restaurant, and I silently thank myself for finding something that probably has food, water, and weaponry. Sitting down behind the counter, I open my bag and pull out the contents. A knife. Water purifier. Dried fruit. Rope. A carabiner. Wire. Another knife and a water skin. Two vials and a note reading "One is the poison, the other the antidote." I travel to the back to where there might be food, and I see a bunch of grapes. I highly doubt they're real and safe, so I'm not going to eat them. I do find some cake, and I can assume it's real due to the fact that they'd make more money with the Gamemakers showing sympathy and giving us something we want. "Do you think there's anybody in here?" somebody asks. I freeze in place and slowly grab the knife on the counter. "I doubt it," says another. "We're relatively deep from the Cornucopia tent. Hey, look! Food!" They point to the counter. The counter where my stuff is. Goddamnit! Why'd I do that? Fuck this. "Get out," I say. "Finders keepers." They can't see me from where I am, but I can see them. It's Dawn (9) and Aeralene (13). "I don't know who you are," Dawn (9) says, her jaw quivering, "but the Bloodbath is over and we need somewhere to stay. We promise we won't hurt you if you don't hurt us." I ponder her options for a moment. Then I nod. "Deal." END OF BLOODBATH. 'Madison Scott - D4' "This is bullshit," Todd (0) says, throwing a sword to the ground. "They don't have any brass knuckles at all. They don't have nothin' I can use. 'A Career's paradise' my ass." I pretend to be focused on the trident, twirling it around in my hands. It's a dull red with bright yellow at the pointed tips. "She's dead," Kunaii (14) announces, kicking a body. It's Savanna's. Er - it was Savanna's. I don't really understand verbs in here. "So is Alluria, Freddy, and three other people who I didn't know their names." I decide to excuse her bad grammar. I stand up. "Only six deaths?" All of the other Careers, Jackson (1), Knife (1), Todd (0), Hammer (2), and Kunaii (14), look at me as I continue. "You're right, Todd, this is bullshit. We are the Careers, for fuck's sake. We should split up into pairs and go hunting," I tell them. Todd (0) nods. "Alright. Me and Hammer. Kunaii and Knife. You and Jackson. Pack up and then go." Knife nods. "Yes, sir." I glance over to Jackson (1) and notice that he was focused on me. For a split second, we make eye contact, and then he breaks away to look at Todd (0). I pick up a backpack and search through its contents as if that awkward moment never happened. It has sufficient supplies for living a few days or so. I pick up a knife and put it in my belt. I stand at the outskirts at the tent, waiting for Jackson (1) with my hand on my hip. He finally strolls up to me with a smile. "Let's go," he says. We're walking around the maze of tents and mobile homes, when he stops me short. "I heard something," he mouths, and then we walk into a tent. And that's when he kisses me. 'Maxwell Brites - D5' "You go through your stuff, and I'll cover you," I tell Dominique (5). "Then we'll switch, right?" I don't want to risk Dom (5) dying at all. "I think I'll just give you my bag to go through." "Max!" Dom (5) whines, stretching out the "a". "It's going to be fine!" I swallow, considering my options. Dom (5) can fend for herself, but I don't want her to until I die. If I die. "Fine," I snap. Then a bit softer, I add, "We'll just have to be careful." We're in a tent that's quite large, but we're under the bleachers, so we have very little space. We're also blind to attacks on the main section of the tent apart from a tiny slit between the wooden seats. Quietly, Dom (5) unzips the bag. I dart between her and the entrance to our section of bleachers. "Water tablets, water, rope, a coil of wire, a carabiner, and a blanket." I'm slightly disappointed by what was in her backpack, though we may need the water at some point and we're both good with wires. My backpack contains a sleeping bag, a knife, dried meats and fruits, a water bottle, and another coil of wire. We sit in silence for a while, both of us staring off into space. A pair of screams alerts us and we stand up, weapons at the ready. Suddenly, two cannons go off. You think that was them? I ask by raising my eyebrows. Dom (5) nods, so we go out to investigate. The two corpses are laying in the center of the tent. Their faces are mutilated, but I think the bodies are Waylain (14) and Max (8). Why they were together, I'm not sure, and what killed them, I'm not sure either. 'Juan Silentsong - C' As I'm hiking around the maze of tents, the sky suddenly turns dark and I realize the sun has set. Of course, I understand that the Gamemakers have to throw figurative curveballs at us, but it feels as if it's only been a few hours since entering the arena. I'm sure that the true meaning of this sudden time-change simply ensures more deaths will occur under the cover of night. My train of thought eludes me for a moment as I glance at the artificially generated sky. It's a navy pigment, and bright dots of light - they're far too bright to be considered stars - cover the welkin. It's actually rather beautiful. How ironic it is to find an element of beauty in such a hideous environment! I continue walking ahead until I reach a tent labeled "SUPPLY TENT : AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY". Underneath it in smaller lettering, it says "Identification Required". Obviously, I lack the identification, but I don't think the Gamemakers would create an obstacle like that for us - would they? I push aside the flaps that serve as a gateway into the striped tent. Inside there are places set aside for turnstiles, though clearly those aren't getting used. I simply jump over them and into the maze of supplies. The majority of items is just basic props: balloons, makeup, faux clown noses. I'm about to terminate my search when I nearly impale myself on some throwing knives, slamming into the ground next to them. My breaths have changed into pants as I realize how close to death I was. I'll admit it; throwing knives are not my weapon of choice. However, later on I may have to use them as a trading item. I pick them up and stuff them into my bag. I'm zipping the bag up when I hear the sound of trumpets. Capitol - Alluria Nexus.png|DISTRICT 0 Savanna - arena.png|DISTRICT 2 Freddy Lunaii.png|DISTRICT 4 Wtfimmaevendoinwhat.png|DISTRICT 6 Philip Elliot.png|DISTRICT 12 Arvore Fogg.png|DISTRICT 7 AR8.png|DISTRICT 8 Avatar-5-.png|DISTRICT 14 Some of the deaths surprise me. There are four Career deaths - three from actual Career districts and one just allied with them. Some of the others - such as the Zero girl - don't surprise me much. This would be a good place to camp out. It's got multiple hiding places and is actually quite warm. So, I find a clown's multicolored and let the sounds of the wind hitting the tent lull me to sleep. Death Chart Sponsoring Once I get around to it, there will be a status chart with all of the tributes' needs and location. Based on said chart, you will be able to sponsor tributes items to help them. However, you only have a set amount of currency to use. Since I live in the United States and Panem is mostly set in a futuristic version of North America, the currency used will be dollars. You will only have $500 to spend per tribute, though more may come through certain opportunities. By default, you sponsor your own tributes. However, if you wish, you may sponsor another user's tributes. Just write "I'd like to sponsor ___." At the end of the day, you may sponsor goods for the next day. Also, given that the tribute(s) are alive, you may sponsor anybody starting at specific parts of the games. If you would like to switch out a sponsor spot, the tributes must both be not yours and alive. Only 8 tributes may be sponsored per user. Table Items List Credit for this list goes to Ninja~Toast/IdkWill. I'm far too lazy to write this out, and the items on the list are essentials for the Hunger Games. Items in italics cannot be found in the arena. Climate & Shelter: Blanket - $25 Coat - $25 Tent - $100 Food & Water: Bread - $50 Canteen - $75 Dried Fruit - $50 Dried Meat - $75 Toast - $25 Spile - $125 Soup - $50 Water - $50 Potions, Medicines, Chemicals: Antidote - $75 Burn Cream - $75 Iodine - $75 Neosporin - $75 Instant Relief - $400 Poison - $75 Weapons: Arrows (12) - $50 Axe - $150 Awl - $100 Blowgun - $100 Bow - $150 Crossbow - $250 Cutlass - $175 Dagger - $75 Darts (10) - $25 Hatchet - $150 Knife - $75 Kopis - $150 Mace - $150 Death Stars (8) - $100 Scythe - $150 Shuriken - $150 Sickle - $100 Slingshot - $100 Spear - $175 Steel Ball for Slingshot (15) - $25 Sword - $175 Trident - $250 Throwing Axes (3) - $250 Throwing Knives (3) - $150 Tomahawk - $150 Unactivated Explosive - $400 Wire - $25 Other: Empty Knapsack - $25 Fishing Hook - $25 Floatation Belt - $150 Matches - $25 Net - $50 Night-Vision Glasses - $200 Plastic - $25 Raft & Paddles - $175 Rope - $25 Wire - $25 Betting (Also an idea from Ninja~Toast/IdkWill) To bet, simply write in the comments, for example: #Katniss Everdeen #Percy Jackson #Beatrice Prior #Jace Wayland #Cassie Sullivan But, of course, with your own top five. You will be rewarded $100 for my next Hunger Games if the tribute places in the correct spot. You will be rewarded $50 if the tribute gets in the top five but not in the spot you guessed. Betting ends on February 25th. Table Crossed out tributes did not place in the top five. Italicized ''tributes placed in the top five, but did not get in the correct place as guessed. '''Bolded' tributes placed in the correct guessed spot. Category:Hunger Games Category:Fan Fiction Category:Probably Reading's Games